<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To mix Ashes into Snow. by catstrawberrybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305197">To mix Ashes into Snow.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrawberrybee/pseuds/catstrawberrybee'>catstrawberrybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Guilt, I came up with this after reading another fic, I'm gonna die, Inspired, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Beta, marriage by rope, sick hashirama, so this happened, we die like shinobi, what are tags, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catstrawberrybee/pseuds/catstrawberrybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t do anything.” His mind finally lamented. “Nothing. I did nothing.” He breathed. The stress of fighting… fighting a war that Hashirama did not want to fight anymore. Something that he backed fully, he backed anything that Hashirama wanted to do. And peace… He had a lot of ideas already written down, things that would help with Hashirama and Madara’s dream of peace. Of a village where no children would have to die again. That is what won him over, after having felt Kawarama and Itama die. He did not want any more children to have to die like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327550">Last of the Summer Roses</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade">KeanBlade</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this, because I loved KeanBlade's work, but it hurt me to see Hashirama like that. </p><p>So this is like a remake of that, but I tried to keep it pretty original aside for a few key ideas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started happening rather suddenly, Tobirama had noticed that Hashirama had started to grow distant. And he was not entirely sure why, Tobirama could not recall doing anything that would cause his brother to do this, and the last time it had happened had been when he brought father to the Naka River. But that had mostly been Hashirama falling into a depressed state, where he had not really spoke to anyone. So Tobirama did not think it had been entirely directed at him. </p><p>But this time, Hashirama was not spending as much time around him. He was not speaking long before excusing himself, they had all been tired lately, the skirmishes with the Uchiha had picked up more, and Madara’s attention had been more on Tobirama than it had been Hashirama…. Maybe that was it? Was Hashirama upset at him because Madara’s attention had been stolen? But Hashirama was not that shallow, he knew his brother… So, it did not make any sense. </p><p>Tobirama pushed it off for now, they were getting ready for another fight with the Uchiha, so he didn’t have time to sit and think long on it. </p><p>__________</p><p>Tobirama was shocked, as was the rest of the clan, and by the time they arrived back at the compound, he could hear the whispers. </p><p>He was holding the knife that had been tossed at him by Madara, which pegs the question. Why was Madara throwing knifes at him??? It was very fancy knife too… He knew Madara liked dramatics, but to try and take him out with a knife that had jade on it…. Why? </p><p>The whispers were that Tobirama had to have done something to make Madara mad. </p><p>Which was the thing, what did he do? He was not going any harder on Izuna than he has been, he did not want to hurt Madara’s brother at all. (He had the biggest crush on Madara, not that it mattered. But he did not want to hurt those who he cared about) So he knew he had not harmed Izuna in any way, he had made sure of that. So why was he throwing such fancy knifes? He was utterly confused. And at least he was not the only one, Hashirama had looked terrified, because the idea that Madara wanted his brother dead?? </p><p>He had never seen his brother look that way. But still, the confusion as to why Hashirama was distant from him came back? </p><p>Or was Hashirama just afraid that Tobirama had done something. </p><p>That was the thing that took root in his head. </p><p>________</p><p>Every skirmish since then had been the same, Madara tossing knives at Tobirama, more pretty ones…</p><p>And the clan was starting to get worried, and Hashirama was growing more and more distant. (Or so it seemed, he just was not like his normal self. A little excited, but that was it.) And Tobirama could not at all figure out why any of this was happening. Sure, they were all a little stressed, but that did not mean that Hashirama had to go off and pull away? </p><p>Or maybe it did? </p><p>Tobirama found himself sitting in his room when he had returned home, his eyes staring at the ceiling. His mind was going over everything he had done to Izuna in the last six weeks, and his mind was coming up with nothing. Absolutely nothing that he could think of. </p><p>‘Because I do not want to hurt Izuna, I know what that would do to Madara… And I do not want to hurt him…’ </p><p>A slow sigh left his lips, he did not always have nervous ticks, but he had found that he was chewing his lips a little bit more lately. A small act of anxiety, he noted. He was not new to anxiety, and he felt it often when they were pushed into a hard spot. Which they were now, with the Uchiha wanting to at least fight once a week. </p><p>“I didn’t do anything.” His mind finally lamented. “Nothing. I did nothing.” He breathed. The stress of fighting… fighting a war that Hashirama did not want to fight anymore. Something that he backed fully, he backed anything that Hashirama wanted to do. And peace… He had a lot of ideas already written down, things that would help with Hashirama and Madara’s dream of peace. Of a village where no children would have to die again. That is what won him over, after having felt Kawarama and Itama die. He did not want any more children to have to die like that. </p><p>He knew that Madara and his brother would need to have someone more levelheaded to help them, which is why he started things. Like tax, and pluming. And protection, they would need to be able to team ninja together, and from all clans, to make the playing field easier for them all. They had to make sure everyone trusted each other. </p><p>The idea seems so surreal, but it was nice as well. A place where they would be safe. </p><p>He blinked his eyes as he pushed himself to sit up. He needed to go and speak with Hashirama, he needed to understand how he didn’t… He did not do anything to Madara, or Izuna. So, he truly did not understand why Madara had suddenly decided he wanted to take him out. (It hurt to. To think the person he loved, and had sought comfort from, even if it was only his chakra, wanted him dead).</p><p>But he had to make sure that his brother understood this, because in the last three weeks, the more Madara tried to throw these knives at him, (it had been three, a jade knife, a sapphire knife and a ruby knife, he had taken each one of them, even if the ruby knife had slice his leg when he tried to turn) the more Hashirama seemed to back off. And he did not understand why. Did Hashirama really think he did something? Was Hashirama’s trust in him that fickle, that he would think that Tobirama would risk his Madara’s dream like that? Did Hashirama really think that little of him. Regardless, he needed to go and speak to Hashirama, he had to make sure Hashirama really believed him (He didn’t know what he would do if his own brother didn’t believe him). </p><p>So he moved out of his room, carefully closing his door and moving to Hashirama’s office, where he knocked on the door and waited until he was invited in. Opening the door, Tobirama went inside to see Hashirama, trying (and failing) to do work. “Brother?” </p><p>Hashirama made a sound, showing he was listening. </p><p>“I hope you know, that I truly didn’t do anything to anger Madara, I have no idea why he is suddenly trying to take me out with these knives-“ to try and show that his clan currently had the upper hand in trade, by showing off jeweled knives, and trying to stab Tobirama with them, was a bit much in Tobirama’s opinion. But Madara always liked dramatics, and so it was not too shocking to see it. </p><p>Hashirama glanced up at him and nodded lightly. “Sure, Tobi.” He said lightly to him. </p><p>Tobirama felt himself stiffen, the tone sounded almost dismissive, was Hashirama dismissing him? He swallowed slowly. “I would hope you would believe me-“ </p><p>Hashirama breathed slowly. “I do.” His voice was level, calm. </p><p>But his attitude and posture spoke another story. He was dismissing Tobirama. Not listening to his words. Tobirama tensed, his brother thought that he did something. He had seen Hashirama act like this when the last person who had lied about starting something with the Nara… </p><p>Tobirama had to try and force himself to breath. His own brother did not believe him. “I’ll leave you.” He said stiffly. </p><p>Hashirama gave a half nod as he stared down at his paper. (He felt so ill--)</p><p>________________</p><p>Tobirama stumbled back to his room. </p><p>His mind did not know how to handle this. The last time something like this had happened, the person who had stabbed the Nara man. (To try and pull at the Uchiha) Had been banished. </p><p>Would his brother banish him? Banishing him was as good as killing him, sending him out to be slaughtered by the wolves. </p><p>His door closed behind him and he had to force himself to breath. Panic was new to him. He has never panicked about anything. He didn’t want to hear Hashirama banish him. He didn’t want to hear the words out of his brother’s mouth. (It would hurt too much). So, he went around and started to pack the very few things he kept. Some clothing, the knives Madara had thrown at him… He did not know why he kept them, other than that Madara had owned them before. </p><p>He had to leave first. As silly as it sounded, he had to keep at least his brother’s memory untainted from anything like that. </p><p>His eyes moved to the sun outside the window, good, it was almost sundown. He would be able to slip past the patrol rather easily. His took in a deep breath, calm. He would need to be calm if he wanted to get anywhere near the border. He clipped his fur pelt to his armor; he was ready to leave.  His small pack was easily hidden with in his armor as well. </p><p>When the sun lowered enough to cast darkness over the Senju compound, he slipped out of his window with ease. And once over the walls, he easily was able to run and avoid the patrols. (It helped that he wrote the schedule of the patrols, so he knew where to go to avoid them. And that was running the line of the Uchiha border. It was risky, and he knew that the Uchiha would know he was there-(Madara knew he would be there, the man was a good sensor). Maybe not as good as himself, (Yes, he was gloating just a tad bit at the thought) But he would still be able to detect Tobirama, especially with him running along the border like this. </p><p>All he could do was hope that he would be able to make it the border of fire and wave. He was headed to Uzu. Really, if he were to leave and go anywhere, it would be to where their cousin clan was. Well, that is where most banished Senju went. But there had not been a banishment since they were young. </p><p>All he was hoping for was to not draw too much attention. But even then. He knew he was asking for a lot. </p><p>___________</p><p>Madara had felt Tobirama’s chakra well before the patrol reported in. </p><p>Tobirama was running along the border, he got up and gathered the necessary things he needed. Really, the clan was not entirely too keen on Madara taking a Senju as his bride, (The Elders were having an attack already about it) It’s been a long time since and Uchiha married outside of the clan, and the Clan Head never married outside of the clan, ever. </p><p>Once he had everything he needed, he left to go out and find his new husband. </p><p>----------</p><p>The run to catch up with Tobirama was not that hard at all, even if Tobirama was fast, he knew that the other male was trying to not make it easy, by going around. (He was really underestimating Madara stamina.) All it really seemed to be doing was wearing Tobirama down. </p><p>So, when he caught up to Tobirama, he wasn’t shocked to hear the others shocked sound as he grabbed Tobirama by the arm and tacked him to the ground. He was just about to bring the light red rope up, when Tobirama started to sputter out apologies. </p><p>……..</p><p>What?</p><p>Why was the albino apologizing? </p><p> </p><p>Tobirama was tense under Madara, and the first thing that slipped from him was a wet apology, he mentally cursed himself. Apparently, he was more affected by this than he thought. He reigned in his emotions and spoke again. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I did to make you mad. But I’m sorry.” He pushed out. If he were going to die, he would rather it be by Madara’s hands.  </p><p>But the look of pure confusion on Madara’s face made him stop. Why did he look like Tobirama had just sprouted two head? </p><p>Madara really did not understand why he was apologizing. “Wait, Tobirama, why are you apologizing? I’m not mad at you?” he was really confused. He was not mad at the younger male, not at all. He was far from mad. “Wait, why would I be mad at you?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. He was truly trying to understand why Tobirama would think he was mad at him. </p><p>Tobirama took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “The knives- You were throwing them at me. Everyone in my clan thought I did something to make you hate me-“ he breathed. Even saying the words were painful to him. Just the idea of the person he had adored for years, hating him. It was almost as bad as thinking that Hashirama hated him… Which might be the case. His mind was really running with so much right now. </p><p>Madara blinked at him, his eyes widened a bit. “Oh. Tobirama, no… That wasn’t the case at all.” He breathed softly. He took in a slow breath and pulled out a knife. “This, is a customary way for my clan when they want to court someone, and because you accepted the three knives, I tossed to you, it was the only way I could do it, because we were on the battlefield.” He said lightly. “You accepted them, so I assumed- I guess not-“ he didn’t get a chance to finish that when he felt Tobirama’s hand grabbing his. </p><p>“Wait!... Wait.” Court. Hashirama had wanted to Court him. Oh. Oh gods. That… That changed so much. “You.. you were trying to court me?” he asked softly. Oh. Well, he wondered just how far Madara’s feeling went for him, did he even actually like him? Or was he just fascinated in how exotic he looked. </p><p>“Of course, Tobirama. I could never be mad at you. Ever.” He said to him, he moved his free hand down and gently touched the other males’ cheeks. “You are so wonderful.” He said lightly to him. He could see that Tobirama was trying to keep his emotions in check. </p><p>“I—” he breathed; he was trying to speak. “Everyone thought, Hashirama thought…” he swallowed. “They all thought you were mad at me.” He muttered softly. “Hashi… He... he was tuning me out. Pushing me to the side.” </p><p>That made Madara tense. Hashirama did what? Why would Hashirama, the man who loved his little brother unconditional, turn away from Tobirama, surly nothing Tobirama did would be so bad, that Hashirama would ever turn his back on Tobirama… Right? </p><p>The man who grew up from that boy, saying they would have village that protected their little brothers, so they would have to die or hurt anymore, surly that man would not do such a thing. </p><p>But judging from the emotion that Tobirama was trying to him. That was the case. That was the worst case. And he wanted nothing more than to hurt Hashirama, for making his brother hurt like this. </p><p>He breathed slowly. “Tobi, do you trust me?” he asked him, he knew that this was asking a lot. The Uchiha and Senju have been enemy for so long. He held the rope up. “Bridal rope.” He said to him. He wanted to take Tobirama away. Make sure that no one would be able to hurt him like this again. </p><p>Tobirama looked at Madara and then the rope. After a moment, he nodded, he trusted Madara. He knew that Madara was a good man, his chakra confirmed that much. Sure, he may have fallen for Madara through his chakra, but he knew. He knew that Madara was a good person, otherwise Hashirama would have never became friend with him. </p><p>Madara smiled, he then took their hands and wrapped the rope around them, making sure it was secure. </p><p>He would make sure no one hurt Tobirama again, especially not Hashirama. </p><p>Standing up, Madara carefully pulled Tobirama up, pulling him close to his side. He would try and fix things. He tugged Tobirama along, leading him back towards the Uchiha compound. Things would be better from now on, he would be sure of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Touka backed away when Hashirama stumbled back to the bed, his hands gipping at the fur pelt, he pulled it to his chest and sunk to the bed. </p><p>Touka knew that Hashirama would be devastated if Tobirama ever died, that is why he did all he could to keep Tobirama’s fights against Izuna, where the two were matched equally. But seeing this, seeing this pain on her cousin’s face. It hurt her, more than anything. She knew better than to get close to him right now, so she backed out of the room to allow him time to process this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so, this is Hashirama's POV for the first half of it. </p><p>Then it switches back to Madara and Tobirama.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hashirama felt bad, with the way Tobirama looked when he left. </p><p>He wanted to get up and go after him, but the onset of nausea that hit him was rather unsettling. He never got sick, even when illness went thought the clan, he never seemed to catch anything, maybe the sniffles here or there. But nothing major, so this was almost a shock to him. The fact that he had to call a retreat every time they fought the Uchiha, because he was struggling against Madara, more and more because he felt weak. </p><p>He did not like it. </p><p>And he did not want to worry Tobirama either, even though he knew he wasn’t acting like himself. But he really didn’t know how his actions were already worrying Tobirama, and how he’s already jumped to the worst conclusion. </p><p>He knew that Tobirama was innocent, that is why he was so confused and scared, why did Madara want his little brother dead?? Madara knew how much Tobirama meant to him, he would not… He would not think that Madara would be that cruel. Had he forgotten all about their dream? Their dream of peace and a village so they could keep their last brothers safe? And so children wouldn’t have to die? </p><p>Did Madara really forget all of that? No. There was no way, so why? </p><p>He desperately wanted to know why. What had happened? Because Tobirama would never do anything to hurt Madara or Izuna, he knew for a fact that Tobirama was holding back against Izuna because he didn’t want to hurt him. Even if it meant Tobirama was the one being hurt. </p><p>A low groan left his lips as he allowed his head to gently thump against his desk. He didn’t like being this ill, it was bone chilling. He ached all over, and it felt like his body was on fire. </p><p>Maybe a nap… would not hurt anything. </p><p>He allowed his eyes to close and he was out. </p><p>_______</p><p>The sound of his office door being slammed open had him shooting upright, though that was a bad thing, an unbelievably bad thing. Because he felt a bout of nausea hit him, and he knew he was pale, he felt clammy too. </p><p>looking up, he saw Touka, who had a scowl on her face. </p><p>“Wha-?” He did not even get a chance to get the words out before she spoke. </p><p>“Tobirama is missing, the scouts last night confirmed that a flash of what they knew was Tobirama headed towards the Uchiha borders. </p><p>What. </p><p>What?!</p><p>Touka watched as Hashirama grew even more pale, there was something wrong with her cousin, she knew it. But this was the reaction she wanted to see, everyone had thought Tobirama did something to upset Madara, and she knew her little cousins’ heart was fragile, it always has been. So, if he thought that Hashirama did not believe him… He would leave. To try and make things right with he Uchiha. </p><p>And that normally meant letting the Uchiha kill him. </p><p>Hashirama swayed as he got to his feet, his hands holding him up right on his desk. </p><p>“Why would he-“ The look on Tobirama’s face when he left his office. “He actually thinks I don’t believe he is innocent???” his mind was whirling. “I... I need to. “ he went to move but only but found that his world was spinning. </p><p>“I will go with a group and we will look for him. Hashirama, you need to see a medic. You are ill, and its worrisome.” She said to him. </p><p>Hashirama watched her as she left the room, he fell back into his chair and breathed slowly. “Tobi…” he muttered. It hurt to think that his little brother thought he didn’t believe him. What didn’t dawn on him, was that his unconscious act of pulling away from them, because he was ill and didn’t know what to do about it, had instilled the seeds of doubt into Tobirama. </p><p>A small sound left his lips, he was terrified. If the Uchiha got ahold of Tobi… </p><p>He knew that he would probably die, if Tobirama genuinely thought he caused an issue for their clan, he would allow an Uchiha to kill him and take his head to Madara. And that thought alone made him even more ill. </p><p>All he could do was pray to whatever gods that were out there, that his little brother was okay. </p><p>________</p><p>Touka was worried, and it was warranted, the Uchiha were relentless, especially if they think they’ve been wronged by anyone. </p><p>So the search was frantic, they tried and tried to search as close to the border as they could without being spotted by the Uchiha border scouts. They searched for anything they could, anything that may show that Tobirama had been there. </p><p>Touka looked up when she heard a shout from ahead, she shot forward with as much speed as she could muster, she needed to know what was found. </p><p>Though, when she came across it, she wished she had not. </p><p>What was laying on the ground was Tobirama’s fur pelt, she recognized it easily. He always for it. She picked it up and looked at it. (She didn’t know that the Uchiha placed it back where Madara had found Tobirama, to try and put the Senju off Tobirama’s trail for now). Her hands clenched in the pelt. There was no blood, so he could still be alive. But the chances of that were slim to none. She did not want to hold a lot of hope, but it was a start. </p><p>“There are two things this could signify.” She spoke to her group. “Tobirama is either dead or being held by the Uchiha. The lack of blood is suspect, but we have nothing else to prove that he may be alive.” It hurt her to say that. “So, until we know, no one is to say anything about this to anyone not of the clan, Hashirama will probably put a gag order on this information. Are we understood?” </p><p>There was a collective ‘Yes Ma’am’ from the group. So, Touka picked up the fur pelt and started to head back to the Senju compound. </p><p>There was a hush among them all, no one seemed to have a lot of hope. Why would the Uchiha keep Tobirama alive? From everything they had heard, they told their children horror stories about the ‘White Demon of the Senju’ To keep their kids in line. So why? </p><p>There were a lot of things that didn’t make sense to Touka, and the Uchiha taking Tobirama as a hostage was one of them. That’s why she was more inclined that they took him and killed him. And that thought made her uneasy. Uchiha were known for their unstable nature. </p><p>If Tobirama meet his end that way, she would tear apart any Uchiha she could get her hands on. </p><p>Make them feel the pain that Tobirama must have felt. </p><p>_______________________</p><p>The only thing that calmed her, even a little bit, is to find that Hashirama had gone to the medics. </p><p>But the news she heard was not what she wanted. </p><p>“He’s suffering from an ailment that we do not know of.” The woman said to Touka. “It’s affecting his chakra, for one. But that is not the biggest worry, he can’t really use the mokuton right now. Well, he can but it causes his ailment to worsen.” She spoke. </p><p>That was not what she wanted to hear, and ailment that was caused by the Mokuton? That was the worst-case scenario for all of them. Hashirama has been the strongest Mokuton user, even stronger than the original holder, their ancestor, Ashura. Butsuma did say that there was text that Ashura had died of an ailment related to the Mokuton as well. </p><p>But… She did not want to think of that. “I’m sorry, Lady Kyo. I need to tell him of our findings.” She said to her. </p><p>The woman did not look happy but just nodded to her. </p><p>So Touka entered the room that Hashirama was in, and surprise, surprise, he was up and doing things he should not be. “You are never going to get well if you keep acting like a child and not listening to the medics.” She said to him. Good, she was glad she startled the shit head. </p><p>Hashirama sighed. “I know... But I’m worried.” He muttered. And that hurt her heart, this news was going to hurt him more. She moved over to his empty bed and sat down the fur pelt. “We found this at the border.” She said to him. </p><p>Hashirama turned from the window and went impossibly pale. She knew that there was one thing going through his head. </p><p>“There are no blood stains, so we truly have no idea what happened to him, Hashirama. We suspect the worst… But there is no way to be sure.” She said softly. She hated that look, the look on Hashirama’s face looked as if he had lost all faith in the world. His one and sole reason to be there, was gone. And they did not even know for sure if he was dead or not. Even if the signs were pointing in that direction. And to top it off, Hashirama was ill with an ailment that seemed to be caused by his Mokuton. </p><p>The future of their clan was truly unknown. Hashirama was the only one that could keep them going against the Uchiha. Hashirama was the only one who was an even match with Madara, without him, the Uchiha would obliterate them. She only hoped that they would not have to fight the Uchiha any time soon, because Hashirama would probably die against Madara if he had to fight him now. </p><p>She backed away when Hashirama stumbled back to the bed, his hands gipping at the fur pelt, he pulled it to his chest and sunk to the bed. </p><p>Touka knew that Hashirama would be devastated if Tobirama ever died, that is why he did all he could to keep Tobirama’s fights against Izuna, where the two were matched equally. But seeing this, seeing this pain on her cousin’s face. It hurt her, more than anything. She knew better than to get close to him right now, so she backed out of the room to allow him time to process this. </p><p>-----</p><p>Hashirama had stared and the fur pelt for a solid minute before he had moved over to the bed, which was a bit of a struggle with how badly his head was swimming. But he managed it, and he grabbed the fur and pulled it to his chest as he collapsed on the bed. He could not control the tears at this point. Just the thought of Tobirama being gone broke him, he did everything he could to keep Tobirama safe, and if he died, thinking Hashirama did not believe in him… It hurt, too much to think about. </p><p>A soft sob left his lips. He could not understand why this was happening. He did everything he ever could to make sure that Tobirama understood that he would always believe him, that no matter what happened, he would always take Tobirama’s words over anyone else. His eyes closed tightly as the tears streamed down his cheeks, not there was a chance he would never see Tobirama again. </p><p>Something tightened in his chest at the thought. There was truly nothing left for him at this point, he had failed in protecting all his brothers. That had been his focus in his life, trying to protect them, but one by one, he let them all die… He had no reason to keep going, sure, he loved his clan. But Tobirama had meant everything to him. </p><p>He leaned forward on the bed, collapsing against it. Tobirama’s fur pulled tightly to his chest. </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>Tobirama was really confused when they entered the Uchiha compound, he got the looks he was expecting, but he also saw that some of them had resigned looks, almost as if this had been expected, even if they may have wished that Madara would not have done this. </p><p>His eyes closed for a moment as they walked up to what he could only assume was the head house, and Izuna was standing outside the door, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. </p><p>“So, you actually caught him.” He muttered. He was not too enthused by this, how could he since his rival was now his brother-in-law. </p><p>Madara huffed. “I did, but we need to talk a little later, Izuna.” He said to him as he moved to walk Tobirama into the house. There was a lot of things going on inside of Madara’s head now, he certainly wanted to try and figure out why Tobirama really thought he had been mad at him. Were their cultural differences that big? </p><p>He carefully led Tobirama up the stairs and to his own room, where he opened the door to lead them both inside. He sat them both down onto the bed and pointed to the rope. “This is a marriage rope.” He said to him. “Is this okay?” he asked. He wanted to be sure this was what Tobirama wanted. Because he did not want to force him into a marriage. </p><p>Tobirama looked at the rope and then back to Madara. “Yes, It’s okay.. I want this.” He whispered to him. He closed his eyes to be able to feel Madara’s chakra, the chakra he had use to seek out as a child. It made him feel calm, safe. Only Madara and Hashirama had ever made him feel this safe. He could not help but realize that he really had fallen in love with Madara. Tobirama shifted and leaned against Madara, to allow himself to finally feel the physical warmth of his now husband. </p><p>Madara smiled softly, his other hand moved and gently pet Tobirama’s hair. “So, you really thought I was mad at you when I was tossing the knives at you?” he asked. </p><p>Tobirama sighed softly, nuzzling against the others shoulder. “Yes, everyone just assumed that I had done something to make you mad. Why else would you be throwing knives at me?” he lifted his hand. “My clan has long since abandoned the old ways of marriage.” He said to him. “I don’t even think my father courted any of his wives.” He said to him. </p><p>Madara breathed softly. “I see. It is not used much here either, but there are a few who still use it. My father had done it and told us that the main branch should continue the tradition until it totally dies out.” He said to him. He did gently touch Tobirama’s hair. “And I am sorry, my beautiful rose. I did not think your clan would not know what it was. So, I caused issues for you.” He said softly. He felt bad about that, but he was still angry that Hashirama would think that Tobirama would do anything like. </p><p>It truly made him want to punch the man. </p><p>Tobirama took in a sharp breath of air, the feeling of Madara’s chakra turn angry was not a feeling he enjoyed all that much. </p><p>Madara tensed when he heard the sound from Tobirama, taking in a deep breath he calmed himself down, watching as the other male relaxed slowly. How could he forget, Tobirama was a sensor, he could feel when Madara’s chakra went dark with anger. He slowly untied their hands from the rope and wrapped his arm free arm around the others shoulder. “I’m sorry, my love.” He said lightly to him. </p><p>Tobirama relaxed into Madara’s embrace and breathed. He was still feeling hurt over Hashirama, but he was able to feel a bit of calm with Madara. Warmth as well, the other male was like a warm fire, and had long been able to melt the ice around his heart. He knew he would be safe with Madara, the way the other male took care to try and calm himself down… Proved a lot. “Thank you.” He said gently to him. </p><p>He still did not know how he was going to handle everything else, but for the moment he could just allow himself to be safe within Madara’s arms. He already knew that this was something he was going to be able to get use to, very easily. </p><p>The possessive need to protect and keep Tobirama safe filling him. He did not want to allow anything bad to happen to him again. To protect him from anything he could, though he knew that Tobirama would protest that. He was strong, there was no doubt about it. A soft sigh left his lips. He knew that he would stop if Tobirama did not like what he was doing. </p><p>“You should go and bathe, I’ll have Izuna leave you something to wear.” He said lightly to him. </p><p>Tobirama and Izuna were around the same height and body weight. So, he was sure he would fit into something of his brothers. That, and Tobirama needed to allow himself some time to relax and think. </p><p>Tobirama nodded a bit. “Alright... That’s a good idea.” He admitted to him. He shifted and started to remove the pieces of his armor, setting them off to the side, along with his bag he had brought with from the Senju clan. </p><p>Madara hummed a bit as he moved to stand up as well, his eyes watching as the other male sat his things off to the side. “I had water prepared for you.” He said to him. He had it done just as he was leaving, because he had planned on bringing Tobirama back, and he was glad that the other male had come with him. And had agreed to all of this… Tobirama was his husband now. That was something he had to get use to. </p><p>Tobirama blinked and smiled a little bit. “Thank you, again.” He said softly to him. He owed a lot to Madara right now. He moved over to Madara and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth, he then pulled back and went off to find the bathroom. </p><p>Madara blinked and felt his cheeks turn red. </p><p>Tobirama was going to be the death of him. </p><p>And Madara was very much okay with this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woooo, heres this too! </p><p>When I actually focus, I can get some things done. </p><p>It's not as long as I hoped, but I don't want push it too much in one chapters, I want to kinda draw it out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama knew that there was no stopping Madara from going and fighting with Hashirama, and he worried… For both their sakes. They were both strong, but all it took was one to get the better hand. </p><p>It has already been three weeks since he last disappeared, and he was surprised it took this long for a conflict to break out. But then again, he knew the Senju took a loss when he left, he was one of the strongest along side his brother, so the balance of power had been unbalanced. </p><p>Tobirama sat by the widow in the main room, watching and waiting for Madara to return. </p><p>His mind could only bring up the worse case scenarios, for whatever reason. He had gotten unbearably attached to Madara, the reason being the other showing him emotions he himself had never felt until recently. It was different from the brotherly love he knew from Hashirama; this was different, almost stronger. </p><p>But when it came down to it. He did not want either his brother or Madara to die. He wanted, more than anything for peace, so the two could coexist, and maybe things would work out for all of them. </p><p>His mind was brought back from his thoughts when he felt Madara’s chakra enter the compound, he had stopped sensing for Madara or Hashirama awhile ago, when his thoughts had gotten the better of him. His eyes refocused on the road, and withing minutes he noticed Madara walking up the pathway, prompting Tobirama to get up and meet him at the door. </p><p>“You don’t have a scratch on you…” he said to him. He was a bit worried at this point, what did that even mean?</p><p>“I didn’t get to fight Hashirama, he was flanked by your cousin, and I wasn’t allowed anywhere near him…” Something was unsettling Madara, and Tobirama could see it on his face. </p><p>They both walked into the home after Madara removed his shoes and armor. They then went to sit down, where tea was brought to them by Izuna. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Tobirama finally broke the ice. </p><p>“He was using the mokuton, but he was fighting long distance style, not our normal fist to fist, and Touka wasn’t letting me anywhere near him, the closet I got was within ten feet. It was just odd, Hashirama would not face me at all.” He sighed slowly. </p><p>“Well, with the way you left my pelt… they must have assumed that you killed me.” He said to Madara. </p><p>That was the only thing that made sense for them both, Hashirama never ignored Madara, and he never refused to face him either. But if he were upset over something like this, Tobirama could see Hashirama giving Madara the cold shoulder, as much as it seemed to bother the older male. </p><p>“That is the only thing that makes any sense.” He said to him. He then sighed. “We couldn’t gain any ground either, even with Hashirama not fighting me… the mokuton isn’t the easiest to fight...” he sighed. Fighting against wood was a pain in his ass, and he always hated when Hashirama would use the stupid kekkei genkai. </p><p>Tobirama chuckled softly. “If you want to blame anyone, it will have to be me. I am the one who helped train with him and gave him idea on how to use it. He probably wouldn’t be as good if he had continued to train on his own.” He said lightly.  </p><p>Madara groaned. “Of course, I should have figured that his smart younger brother would be the reason he’s so good.” He huffed, but a smile was on his lips. He saw the flush that crossed Tobirama’s cheeks, and he found that he could not help but to love that all the more as well. He finished his tea, and moved to gently take Tobirama’s hand, helping him up and leading him back to their room, Madara had never expected to find love in a Senju, but there he was. </p><p>---------------</p><p>Another week had passed since the last fight, and Tobirama was sitting in Madara’s office with him, they were both working on some of the work related to being clan head, and since Tobirama had experience in this, he offered his help whenever he was able to. </p><p>Though this time they were interrupted by Izuna, who had just barged into the office, holding a letter in his hand. “You both are going to want to read this.” He said to them as he handed it off to Madara.</p><p>Madara took the letter and skimmed through it, his eyes widening. He glanced at Tobirama before handing him the letter. </p><p>‘Madara, this is Hashirama’s cousin writing you, not of my own will, because I could give two shits. But This is Hashirama’s request. </p><p>He is ill. </p><p>And if you want our truthful opinion, we do not think he will survive this. </p><p>It is mokuton related, ironic, isn’t it? </p><p>His own jutsu is going to likely kill him. <br/>He wanted you to know this, despite what you may have done to Tobirama, he still cares about your stupid friendship. <br/>Until further notice, the Senju are ceasing any conflict, if we can at all avoid it. </p><p>Senju Touka. ‘</p><p>Tobirama felt his heart skip a beat. They all knew this would one day happen, but so soon?? </p><p>He had seemed so healthy, he had not noticed anything, he would have…. He would… </p><p>“I hope you know, that I truly didn’t do anything to anger Madara, I have no idea why he is suddenly trying to take me out with these knives-“ <br/>Hashirama glanced up at him and nodded lightly. “Sure, Tobi.” He said lightly to him.<br/>Tobirama felt himself stiffen, the tone sounded almost dismissive, was Hashirama dismissing him? He swallowed slowly. “I would hope you would believe me-“<br/>Hashirama breathed slowly. “I do.” His voice was level, calm.<br/>Oh gods. </p><p>Tobirama felt physically ill. </p><p>He dropped the letter from his fingers and covered his mouth with his hand. </p><p>Hashirama had not been dismissing him, he had been tired, weak, sick.<br/>His brother had been sick, and Tobirama was so worried about what the other Senju were saying about him, that he had failed to notice that his own brother was not at all brushing him off. </p><p>Because he had never seen Hashirama sick in his life, he did not know what signs to look for in Hashirama, and now... Now it was probably too late. </p><p>Madara was concerned with how pale Tobirama had gone, which was saying something seeing as the other male was already so pale. “Tobi? What’s wrong??” </p><p>“I... It was all a misunderstanding... he... he was sick… He was not brushing me off, and I was too worried about what everyone else was saying... I hadn’t paid attention close enough to him-“ The panic started to settle in, the fact that he could lose his brother, Hashirama could die, and without this letter, he would have been assuming Hashirama hated him. He would not have realized the truth. </p><p>Madara moved and wrapped his arms around him. “Calm, Tobi, please calm down.” He breathed softly to the younger male. It all made much more sense now, the Hashirama he knew would rather die for his brother than assumed that he would have upset Madara. So that anger he had felt, was suddenly replaced with sorrow. He had never hated Hashirama, they had been friends, and for Tobirama, he did not know what he would do if he lost Izuna, and Izuna likely felt the same. </p><p>“Izuna... write back, we are making a trip to the Senju compound.” He said to his younger brother. </p><p>Izuna nodded slightly and moved to leave the room, so he could write back to Touka, and so he could give Tobirama some privacy, he could not imagine the feeling the other male was feeling. </p><p>----</p><p>Tobirama felt like the worst brother, the fact that he had been so absorbed in the idea that every thought he had made Madara mad, that he had failed to see the signs that his brother was falling ill. They had all known! They knew that the mokuton would turn around on Hashirama at some point. He ended up pressing his face against Madara’s shoulder and breathing softly. “We knew… we knew that at one point, the mokuton would turn on him.” He said softly. “I just didn’t think it would happen this soon.” He said softly. </p><p>Madara frowned. “What do you mean, you all knew?” he asked. </p><p>“There is a legend, in our clan… It’s been a long time since the mokuton was passed down in our family.” He said to him. “And the last person who had it, it was rumored that the mokuton had turn on him, and slowly killed him by illness.” He said softly. He pulled back to sit up slowly. “It has been a long time since someone was born with this kekkei genkai.” He said lightly to him. “So, as it sits. We are at least sure it is caused by mokuton, but it not… It’s a chakra related illness, and that’s not something we are prepared for either.” He said softly. </p><p>Madara took all this in and let out a soft sigh. He had never known of this, sure, there was a version of something like that with Indra… But that was vastly different than what he knew of, of stories passed down. But that is the thing, how twisted were these stories? Were they even the same now? It has been centuries since Indra and Asura were alive. For all they knew, these stories could have been fabricated, or altered along the way. </p><p>“We will go see Hashirama.” He said to him. “And we will figure this out.” He added. </p><p>He could see the anxiety slip from Tobirama’s shoulders at that. He was sure the news that his brother had vanished had not helped Hashirama’s down fall in his health. </p><p>“Thank you.” Tobirama could not help but to fee a bit relieved at that. He did not want to think about his brother dying, but he also did not want it to happen, and he could not have at least apologized to Hashirama, that guilt would eat at him for years. </p><p>Madara rubbed the other males back slowly, his eyes closing as he took in the feeling of just being next to the other male. It may have been just a little over a month since they started this all, but he found that he cared for Tobirama more than he had thought he had at first. So, he wanted to make sure Tobirama was happy and okay, and he was also worried about Hashirama as well. They had been best friends, and it only ended due to their fathers. </p><p>It would be a large blow to them if Hashirama passed. He gently patted Tobirama’s back. “Go rest, I’ll finish this up, and I have another thing I want to draft before we leave.” He said to him. </p><p>Tobirama nodded to him, he stood and stretched a little bit. He was not able to focus much at this point anyways. He would be able to rest in their room, and still feel Madara’s chakra close by. So, he should be alright. He left the room and wondered back to their room. </p><p>Madara watched the other male leave before sighing slowly, he wanted to do something that would likely make both Hashirama and Tobirama happy, and it was the least he could do, regardless of the outcome. That had been his plan at first, to court Tobirama, and offer peace as well. But since all of that had been twisted around, he had pushed the idea off to the side of his head. </p><p>But now... Knowing that this had been all one huge misunderstanding, he knew that he owed it both to Tobirama and Hashirama. He knew that they both wanted peace, and he still did as well. </p><p>He shifted some of his work aside and moved to start drafting that, that way he would have it along with him when they met with Hashirama. Though, he is sure the other would be laid up in his sick bed, but he also knew that Hashirama would be overjoyed regardless. </p><p>With a soft sigh, he turned and started to work out the details of the peace treaty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Madara looked back at the others. “We will stay, and make sure block head here, gets better.” </p><p>Tobirama felt even more relief wash through him. “Thank you..” he muttered, he was honestly just happy to be able to stay and help his brother. Like he should have been doing. </p><p>Hashirama chuckled lightly. “I’m sure you elders are going to love this.” He muttered softly.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, I know. I suck at updating. </p><p>My muse is kind of with Love and Peace right now. So, there is that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip was not long, only a couple hours. But it still felt like it was much longer that that to Tobirama. </p><p>It was hard to for Tobirama to not think about the worst outcome. But his mind always worked overtime. </p><p>By the time they arrived to the Senju compound, it was already mid-day, and Touka was there to meet them. </p><p>And Tobirama was not shocked that she pulled him into a hug. “We were all worried about you.” She said softly. </p><p>Izuna’s letter had explained what Madara had been trying to do, and they realized that Senju and Uchiha cultures were vastly different. “Come, Hashirama wants to see you and Madara.” She said as she lead them off to where Hashirama was. </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p>Touka lead them to where Hashirama was, Mito was standing outside of the room. She looked up when she noticed the presence of others around. “He’s been waiting for you two.” She said lightly. </p><p>Tobirama felt bad, he was sure Mito has been dealing with this on her own. Because she was the only one who was able to, aside for Tobirama. Tobirama nodded and gently pulled Madara into the room with him, he needed the other male more than anything now. </p><p>And he had been right because the sight of Hashirama… It almost felt like it slapped him. He was so pale and looked so much sicker than his memory could recall, he was pale, his tan skin almost looked pasty. </p><p>Madara let Tobirama move over to Hashirama’s bedside, he kneeled next to the bed and let out a low breath. “Brother?” he asked softly. </p><p>Hashirama blinked his eyes open, he glanced around for a moment, noting that Tobirama and Madara were both there. He reached his hand out for Tobirama. “Tobi-“ he said softly. He was not use to this weak feeling. Nor was he use to feeling sick like this. The Mokuton use to keep him from getting sick, so this sudden illness, was a shock to him and his system. </p><p>Tobirama breathed softly and took his hand. “I’m sorry… I am sorry, I was not paying attention, and I should have noticed something was wrong. I was too worried about what the rest of the clan was thinking that I did not bother to pay attention to anything else.” He said, he felt a lot of his anxiety slip out. He didn’t want to lose Hashirama, not so soon... </p><p>Hashirama smiled a bit. “Tobi, It’s okay.” He said to him. “I am just happy that you are okay.” He said to him. He then looked up at Madara. “I really did think, for a moment… that you killed Tobirama.” He said to him. He had thought, up until Izuna’s letter, that Madara had killed Tobirama. </p><p> </p><p>Madara looked at him again. “Trust me, I would never be able to kill your brother… I respect you too much to have done something like that… But this all… Really was just a big misunderstanding.” He said to him. “I never realized how different customs were between our clans… I guess Indra changed a lot when he left…” he said. He had stories of Indra, from his father, that had been passed down to every clan head. </p><p>Hashirama nodded. “That’s why… I was not sure why you were throwing those knives at Tobirama...” he said to him. “I could not recall anything he could have done to you that would upset you… He had not hurt Izuna, at least not enough to cause any issues.” He sighed softly, before a cough left his lips. </p><p>Tobirama tensed, he then moved his hand, green chakra covering his hand, and he rested it on Hashirama’s chest. He had learned along with Hashirama, but only he and his brother had managed to go far with it. </p><p>Hashirama relaxed a little bit, his eye closing for a moment as the pain and discomfort eased itself. “Thank you, Tobi.” He muttered softly. He was not able to do anything for himself at this point. </p><p>Tobirama shook his head a little bit. “You don’t have to thank me.” He said softly. He should have been here sooner, doing this already. He felt so bad for not being there for Hashirama. </p><p>Madara watched the two, he could imagine how Tobirama felt, he would be probably worse, if he were to lose his own brother. He just hoped that Hashirama would pull out of this. “Hashirama.” He said to him. He pulled out a paper that was in an envelope, he handed it over to Hashirama, who shifted to take it. </p><p>Hashirama gave a confused look to Madara before he opened it, his eyes skimmed over it before widening slightly. “Madara-“ </p><p>“So you better beat this because this is what you wanted, right?” he said to him. He wanted Hashirama to have something else to fight for. </p><p>A small smile formed on Hashirama’s lips. “Of course.” He said lightly. </p><p>There was a calm that settled over Tobirama then, knowing that his brother would try and get better. He turned his head to look back at Madara. “I know it is a lot to ask...” he said softly. </p><p>“No, that’s fine.” He spoke. He looked to Izuna. “Go back to the clan, you are acting head until I return.” He said to him. “Send Hikaku, if the elders want to bitch about it.” He added. Knowing that the elders would blow a fit if Madara stayed alone, with Tobirama, at the Senju compound. </p><p>Izuna was a little hesitant, but he nodded and turned to leave. </p><p>Madara looked back at the others. “We will stay, and make sure block head here, gets better.” </p><p>Tobirama felt even more relief wash through him. “Thank you..” he muttered, he was honestly just happy to be able to stay and help his brother. Like he should have been doing. </p><p>Hashirama chuckled lightly. “I’m sure you elders are going to love this.” He muttered softly. </p><p>Tobirama rolled his eyes. “Ours wont either but does that really matter now?” he asked. It did not, and he knew Hashirama’s answer. Because if Hashirama got better, there would be peace. And he knew he and Mito would make sure of that. </p><p>Tobirama moved and sat on the edge of the bed now, his hand glowing green and moved down Hashirama’s chest, focusing on what he could. It has not taken root yet, so if he could just- He moved his hand and pressed it over Hashirama’s lungs, whatever was happening there, halted. As he figured. “I think it’s a chakra illness...” he said to them. </p><p>“Something I can probably figure out; I can stall it long enough to try and see if I can come up with a treatment.” He muttered softly. The scientist part of his brain was already working. “I don’t like asking, Hashirama, but getting blood samples from you might be the best thing.” He said lightly to him. </p><p>“Do whatever you need to, Tobi.” He said lightly. He was more relaxed now, knowing Tobirama was alive and well. And that Madara had been taking care of him. It helped ease his mind a bit more. </p><p>Tobirama looked back at Touka, who left, she knew what she needed to grab. </p><p>A small smile form on his lips, rare as it was. He had higher hope, knowing he would be there to help Hashirama now. The peace they wanted, needed Hashirama alive…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>